


Worlds Apart

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Short, speculation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this beautiful and cruel world is what we call our own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm writing anymore

The happenings of the world around us  
Are ignored in favour of our own problems.  
So that we may forget this world-  
So beautifully cruel that it violates us;  
So that we may turn to the world of pain instead  
And cast aside the splendour of this world.

It greets us asking for nothing;  
Yet we destroyed it with our hands made to love,  
Torn it down with our labelling of  
Everything.

Our worlds exist so close  
That our hands may brush  
But never, ever holding.  
Because these hands were tainted  
With greedy ideals and foolish pride.

Our worlds exist so far apart  
That our hands can never reach-  
Just a little more...  
Because these hands have thrown it away  
Just like those childish blueprints.

Beautiful world,  
Brutal world;  
Worlds apart  
Yet together


End file.
